Jumnda
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Jumnda | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | Name = Jumnda | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Firbolg | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Crispvale Thicket; Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Guiatao Clan (Member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a firbolg member of the Guiatao Clan. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Jumnda stands at six and a half feet tall, even when hunched. She is an elderly woman who wears dark tattered clothing and a necklace of bones, bird skulls, and polished stones. She has grayish-blue fur, pointed ears that protruded to the sides of the face, long fingers, a wide flat nose, and a tangled mess of white and grey hair tied in the back and cascading over her shoulders. Personality Biography Background Three days prior to meeting the Mighty Nein, their twenty-person clan was in celebration for the coming of age of young Duma, enjoying roast boar around their fire. At that point, "the murderers" came and slew Toffah and Wolya with arrows as they danced together. Some like Fennis died protecting vulnerable members and the elderly like Jumnda. Though many died or were captured, some managed to escape their nets. When the Mighty Nein met her she was tending to Ombo at a makeshift camp within the Crispvale Thicket. Her clan had lost quite a few of its members to the Iron Shepherds, and so although Ombo was not her son she was looking after him. She identified herself as a healer/medicine woman who had natural balms, herbs and remedies for helping with various types of ailments. As part of the small clan of Guiatao, she wielded some magic ability to penetrate the mind of foes in a sparkle of colors. Their camp consisted of a thatch hovel built in the space where a thin tree had fallen and leaned up against a thicker sturdier tree. She allowed the party to stay with her for a night. She had a cauldron out of which she brewed herbal tea that had healing properties which when consumed also improved an individual's perception granting them advantage over an eight hour period. At first thinking her to be possibly the individual responsible for the children being abducted in Nogvurot, they approached her with caution. Seeing that she wasn't a threat, the party exchanged word of the trouble they had been facing, at which point she asked that the party find Nila or recover her body had she had fallen at the hands of the Iron Shepherds. To aid them in their task, she gifted the party with a dried moss, which when spending a minute administering topically on a wound or ingested had the properties of a greater healing potion. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Appeared in Chapter 11 Category:Guiatao Clan